A Kyra Hart Story Aftermath The Sequal
by natmp
Summary: Kyra is now in the hospital,will good things come of this?..
1. More Then Anything

"It's been a couple days since my parents took me the hospital, I haven't talked to them since then" Kyra wrote in her journal that her psychologist had given her to write down her thought's and feelings.

"I have phone privileges but they wouldn't let me call them right away. They told me things had to settle down"

She stopped and glanced out the window and thought about the only thing that was on her mind. The one thing she thought she would never feel, because she never had a reason to feel. Kyra felt like she was five years old again and feeling like she was kept in her room for a time out all she could wish for was she wanted her mother more then anything right now.

Kyra started to cry and mumbled through the tears "mom" she was mad her parents had lied to her, but she knew it was for her own good, she knew it was wrong what she did, her parents more then anybody wanted her to get better.

-Cut Reba's house-

"Good morning Cheyenne want some coffee I made some" she said forcing a smile pretending everything was okay, but really Reba wanted her daughter back she wanted her safe at home in her sight to hold her again.

"Mom, come on stop pretending" Cheyenne told her straight, as she poured her coffee "what are you talking about Cheyenne" Reba pretended to lie. Then made her way to the table and sat down.

"Mom, we all know you are miserable since Krya left, you got to stop pretending like nothing happened"

Cheyenne told her mother as she sat down beside her.

"Don't you think that it doesn't tear me up inside that your father and I put her in the hospital, I didn't want to do that Cheyenne I really didn't" Reba told her daughter she got more and more upset

"I want her home, Cheyenne more then anything," she said tearing up as Van, Jake and Elizabeth walked in.

Rebastarted to walk away then stopped in her tracks and turned to Cheyenne and said "more then anything" with tears in her eyes and walked out.


	2. Reba's Heart Wont Lie

_First of all I would like to put a shoutout to Tb .. without her dealing with my annoying whining about how I lost my creative spark,she always told me one thing 'listen to reba' and how reba's music usually gives me the creative spark,without tb and her help in many parts of this story, I would'nt of finished for first 14 chapters and started the sequal.. cheers to tb! You're the best!_

* * *

_"Hey reba"_ Brock said charging into Reba's house full in thought. Barbra jean followed shortly after him with Henry in tow.

"_Reba we need to talk" _Brock said approaching Reba who was sitting on the couch reading the paper and drinking her coffee

_"Last time you said that Brock, you drove our kid to a mental institution"_ she said waving his question away. She didn't feel like talking.

_"Well it is about Kyra" _he said_ "what?" _Reba responded in unison

_"The hospital called ..."_ he started to tell her

_"And?"_ she turned to him waiting to hear the rest of what he wanted to tell her.

_"well, her doctor thinks it's a good idea to send her to another hospital" _he said bracing himself for whatever reba would do next.

_"Another one! Brock she's already in one, isn't it good enough for her?"_ Reba told him confused

_"__Reba, listen this is a smaller hospital that hosts kids with the same problems as Kyra she'll like it there better where she is now"_

Reba looked down in thought she placed her thumb on her chin like she did when she was thinking.. for the first time in a long time she did'nt know what to do.

_'"Reba, Dr. McCartney wants us to come in for a meeting at 11_" she said as he got up to leave.

_"yah reba,we better go"_ Barbra jean added with her goofy smile

_"you are not coming Barbra jean"_ she said as she got up to show then out the door.

_"well why not?"_ she said comfused

_"you are not kyra's parent"_ she said reminding her

_"I'm part of this family I should have a right to know what's going on"_ she said looking at brock.

"_you're a half parent, you get half of the decisions and I say no"_

_"but.."_

_"no!"_ she said and pointed out the door with her mad face Barbra jean finally got the hint as she left

"_why are you so mean to her, she cares for kyra and wants best for her too"_ he said as he got henry

_"B__rock..i allowed you to marry her, but I did'nt allow her to be in our business all the time"_ she said angry but trying to keep from steaming.

_"pick you up at 11"_ he said as he left

Reba shut the door behind him and stood on the landing everything was quiet she suddenly missed the sound of Kyra and Cheyenne's arguments. She missed the "no you shut up, no you" arugments . she felt like the harts residence was now just hart . she was lost in thought until.

"oh ms H, there's no more milk" van said peering through the window in the kitchen facing Reba. Van smiled his goofy smile "coming" she said and made her way to the kitchen.

I know it's short but it's going to get better I promise

**Read and review!**


	3. Teddy Bear Blues

_"Ready to go"_ Brock asked as he walked in casually into Reba's house

_"Yes Brock"_ she responded to him then turned the van, Cheyenne and Jake and said "_alright, I'll be back soon with your father, don't make a mess" _she told them as they both walked out of the house.

They started their way to the hospital neither Brock nor Reba spoke and if they did what would they say? Or would they argue? Reba didn't feel like arguing especially with Brock.

All reba could think about is seeing Kyra, hugging her telling her she loves her and hoping Kyra will forgive her.

**

* * *

**

**-cut to hospital**

_"Alright Kyra, I brought you in here today is to tell you, your parents are coming in for a meeting"_ Dr. McCartney told

_"Will I get to see them?"_ she asked excited but somewhat nervous. Kyra was hoping for a long time she'd get to see them Reba never came to visit.kyra always thought it was because of her.

_"Of course, you will be able to sit in on the meeting so you know what is going on_" her doctor responded nodding.

"_When are they coming?"_ Kyra asked curiously.

"_They should be coming soon, someone will come and get you when they do"_ she continued _"David will bring you back to your room"_

She explained as a tall man with blonde hair came in the room and ushered Kyra out and walked her to her room.

Kyra got back to her room... well for her it was a small four walled prison, she could do nothing but climb on her bed and look out the window...for some reason her mind could only focus on what she would say to her mom and dad when she sees them for the first time in a couple days she knew she wanted to say 'bring me home".

**

* * *

Cut to Reba and Brock**

30 minutes passed as they left Reba's today seemed the drive to the hospital took forever for them time seemed to slow and silence became unbearable so reba turned on the radio...Somthing so she wouldn't go crazy.

_"Reba?"_ Brock asked out of silence looking at her briefly

_"Yea?"_ she responded not looking at him

"_You okay?"_ he curiously asked he knew she felt the same way as he did.

_"I'm not sure"_ she answered looking out the window passing the exit sign to the hospital.

_"I don't want to feel like this Brock"_ she said still looking out the window she continued _"how can I face my daughter, she wouldn't be able to look at me, I lied to her"_

_"You're her mother she loves you, and she won't hate you. Trust me reba"_ he smiled at her and gently put his hand on hers and gave it a gentle squeeze.

_More to come- review please and i'll write more:)_


	4. Hospital Fears

_Hosptial Fears-Chapter 4_

* * *

Reba looked at Brock and offered him a sweet smile and whispered thanks.

She was so nervous she didn't know what to do with herself, many thoughts came running through her head there was so much to say but what could she say. What could she say that won't make Kyra hate her even more?

Reba looked out the window and saw the hospital sign go by as they pulled up to the hospital and Brock parked the car. Before he got out he looked over at Reba and spoke.

_"You ready?"_

_"I think so"_ she said sighing trying to regain her composure.

_"You know it'll be ok"_ he said offering some comfort.

_"I know I'm just scared Brock"_ she said taking off her seatbelt and fumbling around in her purse for her lipstick.

_"So am I"_ he said with a giggle to lighten up the tension _"as funny as it sounds I am too"_

Reba looked at him, he had his joker smile on and it made her shake her head and smile a little bit

_"Oh, brock stop being a goof, come on we should go in"_ Reba said as opened the door and stepped out

Reba waited until Brock paid the parking meter and they headed into the building. They took the elevator to the fourth floor and the south wing of the hospital called fort south. Where disturbed kids were housed and watched over while they got over their problems.

When the elevator opened on the forth floor a whoosh of a lot of emotions greeted them there as they steeped out.

_"Wow this is where kyra is at huh"_ Reba said looking around

_"Yea"_ Brock answered and guided her up to the front desk.

_"Hi were here to see Dr. McCartney"_ Brock told the women who was sitting behind the desk.

_"You have an appointment? Name please"_

_"Hart, Brock and Reba hart"_ he told

_"Oh here you are, please take a seat over there and I'll go tell her that you are here"_ she pointed then left into the door behind her.

Brock and Reba made their selves comfortable for the time being as they sat down.

Reba started to get antsy she hated hospitals. Especially this part of it made her hate it even worse.

_"This place is creepy Brock"_ she said as she looked around

There were doors that opened only by a button at the nurses station. There were many doors. The silence was broken by a girl yelling down the hallway.

_"Yea it is... but this where they go Reba I wish it could be better"_

Brock looked at his ex wife she looked so pale so drained she looked like she hadn't been sleeping well since Kyra left.

In a minute of emotion Reba placed her head on his shoulder and she said softly

_"I wish it didn't have to end up this way"_

The nurse returned and approached them "_Mr. and ms hart Dr. McCartney will be with you shortly_" and smiled and returned behind the white desk.


End file.
